


Imprisoned

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Evoland (Video Games), evoland 2, evoland2
Genre: Captured, Coliseum, Demon, Gen, Human, PoW, Prison, Prisoner of War, daydream, gladiator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: Events leading up to Menos and Kuro's first meeting.





	

It was a moment of quiet the royal Demonia Family had away from everyone and everything. Arthus and Menos stood side by side looking out over the landscape enjoying the peaceful sunset, “Years without war, these moments of peace used to seem so very few and far between.” Arthus notes with a sigh, “Perhaps this peaceful era will be my legacy instead, what I’ll be remembered for as King.” He turns to Menos, “With any luck, what you can maintain between the humans. 

Menos looks at his father then back ahead with a smile, “That is my strongest hope right now, father. To keep this peace for all times.” He inhales deeply, “To have war only be stories to Reno, and know he can grow up in a world without such bloodshed and devastation.” Menos then smiles again, “Maybe he will even have a human friend. I would like that.”

Arthus lets out a chuckle, “That would be grand, my son. I know you had a small handful before the last confrontation. Hopefully my grandson will have a few as well.” He then looks over his shoulder and whispers, “Speaking of Reno.”

“Three… two…” Menos softly counts then side steps as a young boy slides into where his foot once was.

“Dad!” The young boy shouts and looks up at Menos, “No fair! I was super duper silent!” He then looks up at Arthus, “Grandpa! Did you tell him I was coming?” Arthus couldn’t help but smile as he shakes his head no.

Menos lets out a laugh, “You will have to do more than that to sneak up on your father, my son.” He answers looking at Reno, “You did well that time, but your footfalls were still much to loud. I could very clearly hear you. You need to walk silently in order to sneak up on someone.”

Reno turns and pouts, “But I was walking silently….”

“You just need more practice is all,” Menos speaks in a reassuring tone, “A mighty general is hard to sneak up on.”

Reno grins and speaks, “Yeah but I bet I could sneak up on a human! They don’t hear well at all! That’s what I was told anyway.”

Menos frowns, “Reno, you should not be trying to sneak up on humans. We are at peace with them. And the peace needs to be maintained.”

“What do you mean, Dad?” Reno asks looking at Menos in confusion.

“What I mean is your Grandfather and I have worked very hard to get this truce and stop all of the fighting. Fighting is a very nasty thing and should not be the first course of action. Yes I am very strong and I am able to fight but I do so in order to protect Demonia and all of our subjects. I do not go looking for conflict and neither should you.”

Reno pouts and turns, “That makes no sense. The humans always tried to hurt us.”

Menos sighs and shakes his head, “It is a matter of fear, my son. Many humans act out of fear and I will admit at times they are very willing to harm themselves for very mad reasons. However, we should be trying to befriend the humans, it will be a small start and could take many years but we must start somewhere to keep the peace.”

Reno looks up at his father then back ahead with a grimace. The young boy thought it over for a short bit then loudly gave his proclamation, “Lame!”

Arthus could not hold back his laughter and was struggling to muffle it with one hand as Menos proceeded to groan in mild agitation. After several moments of laughter, Arthus was finally able to regain his composure, “These apples are continuously failing to fall very far from the tree. Reno, you should listen to your father. One day, many years from now, when both I and Menos are gone, you will be king of Demonia. It is peace that our ancestors sought. It is conflict the human rulers craved. You must not fuel their hateful fire, but offer them cooling peace instead. We fight only in defense. Emperor Lothair is one of the most level headed human Emperors I have encountered. Whomever succeeds him will hopefully maintain the same mindset.”

“Feh!” Was the only answer Reno offered blowing off his grandfather’s speech.

Menos could only give a chuckle, “You will understand when-”

Blaring trumpets snap Menos from his dream, startling the large demon awake. All too harshly was he reminded of where he was, chained within the Empire's prison as a gladiator. His small cell window allows only the smallest trickle of sunlight to enter at a precise hour, but no matter the time of day, those horridly loud instruments bombarded his ears. More brass instruments and some percussion joined in the song as the music took on a slightly quieter tone but still loud and contesting the cheers of coliseum’s bloodthirsty audience. 

How his head did pound thanks to those cursed trumpets, Menos groans and rubs his head then his ears. The harsh reality was coming back to him, only a few short days prior he had fought off the ambush of pyromancers and lost his right horn during battle. His once regal clothing was torn asunder leaving him shirtless, yet, by some miracle, his black pants and heavy black boots escaped the blazing assault. He runs his hands over what was left of his horns, the right a shorten stump with a chip and his left had been roughly filed down to match. Even with his attempts at smoothing he could still feel ridges from what he could only assumed was a cheese grater they had used. 

But were they safe? Were those he was trying to protect still safe? He ordered them to fall back, to protect the king, to protect his son, retreat to safety, that he, General Menos would hold off the sorcerers. Many of those squishy fire flingers fell before him, his hands bathed in their blood but ultimately he was defeated. 

Menos lowers his hands and tugs at the stone collar fasten around his neck. The chain connecting it to the nearby wall rattles at his movements, yep that was still there as well. The chain was short, allowing him to barely reach his cell door with the furthest tips of his fingers. If he laid down, the ball of his feet could reach the door but no more, it wouldn’t be enough to deliver a proper kick. The chain itself was odd, fashioned out of metal save for one link which was manifested by magic. It glows a soft blue and currently the third link in the chain. It had been the fourth before he attempted to break the chain but the vile magic caused the chain to shorten and prompted him to abandon that idea.

As it stands, he could not escape. Only when he was being escorted to a fight was the magic link removed. Menos had only been out in the ring once, to test his salt one guard had put it. But during that one chance of freedom, he had found an escape path. A loose bit of floor above the sewers of Genova; that would be his escape. But alone, he could not do so, he needed an ally, at least temporarily until he escaped the city walls.

“And here is our next challenger!”

The announcer’s boisterous voice catches Menos’ attention for the moment. The challenger was introduced as ‘Solid Snail’. ‘What kind of name was that’ was all Menos could think of as he tried to block out the roaring crowd. 

From his cell door came a clatter and a plate slides across the stone floor to him, “Eat up beast!” The guard orders, “You’re going out today.”

The meal was the same as always, a plate of gruel with overcooked meat and pieces of mealy fruit. To his surprise, an orange was present for him today, “An actual edible piece of food.” Menos remarks in a taunt, “I did not think I would ever get such a deluxe meal from the likes of you humans.” Nonetheless, he takes his plate and eats what little he could force into his stomach. As always it was tasteless and the gruel had a lumpy texture, “Have you humans yet to discover salt?”

“Don’t push your luck, demon!” The guard sneers, “If the Great Magus didn’t want you alive we would’ve killed ya in your sleep!”

Menos gives no answer this time, his stomach could only handle so much of the horrid food before it begged him no more. The orange was the only desirable item on this plate and he ate it greedily. Silently he slides the half full plate back to the door before taking the bucket of clean water and washes down the horrid meal.

“And it’s another resounding victory for Solid Snail!” The announcer cheers again. It was starting to sound like Menos would meet whoever this newcomer was.

The blue glow of the magic link vanishes and the chain falls to the will of gravity. “No funny buisness now!” A guard calls out as Menos turns to the door. It was slowly opened, several spears were pointed at him and two sorcerers stand at the ready. It was pointless to run or try to fight his way out, he knew that. “Nice and slow like!” The guard orders and Menos obeys. 

The walk was familiar as he was escorted to a closed gate leading into the main coliseum. He was forced next the the main gate as a secondary gate closes behind him locking him to the short hallway. His name hadn’t been announced yet, thus Menos took a chance to examine his possible escape route once more.The floor was still cracked and the stench of sewer rat poured from it. If only he could get some help he could be free. But there was no time to think of that now, the announcer had started Menos needlessly long introduction. He stands at the main gate once more as it rises granting him access to the open air.

“Menos! The daunting demon!” 

The crowd roars and cheers as Menos walks out. His opponent was a younger human male, Solid Snail looked like a teenager, perhaps in very early adulthood at the absolute oldest. Unsurprisingly, the human looked terrified. Menos looks around the crowd with a sneer then up to the regal box, finding it occupied by Emperor Lothair. Menos sneers at the emperor, but Lothair looked surprisingly shocked to see him. Menos was certain Lothair recognized him, and he was positive that the human emperor knew he was imprisoned. But Lothair’s expression spoke otherwise.

There was no time to ponder however. The fight was starting and he gave a four word answer to the announcer, “I cannot die here.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone confused, the first part with the royal family was a memory/daydream by Menos as he tries to forget where he currently is.


End file.
